It's Never That Easy
by Dory'n'Confu
Summary: After GS: Unleashed. Brigitte escapes when Barbara returns home. Meanwhile, something strange is happening again in Pleasantville. What happens when the "Good Werewolf" & an animalistic Brigitte meet? NOT A TOMMY/BRIGITTE! maybe hint of M/M


Hello! This is my first ever crossover.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ginger Snaps or Big Wolf on Campus.

* * *

_Somewhere in Canada... _

It hadn't really taken that long to escape from Ghost's basement when Brigitte thought about it.

Ghost had planned on what she was going to do with Brigitte to what she thought was going to be the largest extent, but she hadn't planned enough for what was about to happen. Barbara was coming home from Happier Times Care Center a few months later after the incident that had happened with Alice, Tyler, themselves and the rogue Werewolf, which left an eager Ghost awaiting the return of her grandmother so she could 'take care' of her when it was actually another death trap.

Brigitte had been doing some of her own planning and some more thinking when she was locked down in the basement for those odd months. There isn't much to do when one is by themselves other than wait for the dead deer carcasses that Ghost left for her while she slept (Ghost must have had a good aim with that shotgun all along), feel the pain of the transformations and animalistic urges and hungers that followed, or to sit in the shadow and plot on your escape.

Oh, and did Brigitte plot, and wait. She waited while she plotted and plotted while she waited. Finally the day had come, and that is when Barbara returned. She noted after a while that she wasn't actually sure what had happened to the body of Alice, Tyler and that of the Werewolf. Tyler was most likely ripped to bloody hunks and pieces, but Alice's body would have probably needed to have been dragged somewhere, to a place where it would be hard to find. The Werewolf body was a whole other story.

But Ghost had decided that the best way to care for her beloved grandmother (and undoubtedly Brigitte too!) was when a hungry and rabid werewolf was set lose to feed upon her.

Barbara had come wobbling in on a cane, her old and burned body unable to fully support her into the living room where Ghost stood smiling sweetly, a homemade banner over her head that read: "Welcome Home Barbara!" on it.

"Barbara!" Ghost shouted, dashing over to hug her grandmother. "I'm so happy that you're home! Now I get to take care of you again!" Ghost smiled, her dimples ever present.

Brigitte began to rattle the door to the basement again, repeating what she had been doing on an hour so ago to gain Ghost's attention.

Barbara, to say the least, was still very afraid of her granddaughter, and was disturbed by the rattling that was heard farther down into the house. She also noticed the house seemed a bit, well, _different_.

"What's that noise?" Her voice was weak.

Ghost's face was still smiling, but it was a little strained and forced. "Oh, you know, nothing. Probably the pipes rattling around."

Barbara swallowed and leaned more of her weight upon the walker and didn't say anything.

"Barbara!" Ghost seemed excited again for some reason. "You shouldn't be standing, why don't you sit down? I have chips!"

"Ghost, you know you're not--"

"I have a present!" Ghost beamed. "For you, of course, Barbara."

Barbara stiffened.

"Don't worry, I'll let you have it really soon." Ghost walked into the kitchen, coming back with a bowl of chips that was placed between them and a glass of water that she set in front of Barbara.

There was a thickening silence, the only sound was of Ghost munching on the chips. Brigitte had stopped rattling.

"You're not hungry?" Ghost asked as she dusted the crumbs off of herself. "You should at least drink the water."

The truth was, if Ghost could have set fire to her than Barbara could easily see Ghost trying to poison her with an innocent glass of water. She was really tired, but then again there was a chance that Ghost might strangle her in her sleep.

"Well." Ghost sighed and wiped her hands. "I guess this means I have to show you your present now. Be right back!" She stood up, taking the half eaten bowl of chips and the untouched glass of water back into the kitchen.

"So?" Ghost questioned as she practically forced Barbara to stand up. "Time to go and see what I've gotten you." She grabbed Barbara's arm to pull her around the house before she began to ramble on again. "Sorry, Barbara, but I had to put it in the basement so it's going to be a little difficult for you to get to. But don't worry, I'll help you!

They both stood near the two bolted doors on the floor, Barbara staring at it with apprehension while Ghost stared at Barbara through the corner of her eyes.

"Let's go and see." Ghost smiled and bent down, unlatching the lock and slowly opening the first door. She stood up, pushing Barbara towards the open door. Ghost then helped a frail Barbara down to the basement, looking around in the dark for something.

Barbara felt that it was too dark. "Ghost, I don't want this. I don't want a present right now."

"Oh, don't worry you'll get it real quick." Ghost looked around a little nervously. "Oops. I forgot something upstairs, let me go and get it!" She bounced towards the stairs.

Ghost didn't get half way until Brigitte snapped, her hunger tempted by the sight of two weak hunks of human flesh. She would really regret later, attacking and killing Barbara, but Ghost deserved it. And it wasn't really Brigitte's fault-- even though she had been the one to infect herself with Ginger's infected blood.

"AHH!" Ghost shrieked as a half-transformed Brigitte jumped on her, snarling and clinging to her with her elongated nails that drew blood. Barbara fell to the ground in shock, her eyes widened in terror at what she was witnessing.

"GET OUT!" Brigitte growled out and hoped that Barbara understood. Ghost was whimpering, trying to crawl away from Brigitte toward the stairs so she could escape.

This was not how it was supposed to happen. She was supposed to be Ghost, the Feared Mistress and Werewolf Keeper. No one would mess with her ever again. She was not supposed to be torn apart by her own captured creature. Wasn't this, like, biting the hand that feeds?

Ghost cried out again, her shoulder being ripped open. "Brigitte, stop, it's me! Ghost!"

"Fuck! You!" She swiped at Ghost's back at each word. God, it was so hard to control now. Everything in her body just burned. Looks like she wasn't going to be able to save Barbara, she had transformed too far.

"Please!" Ghost begged. "I just wanted a friend!"

"You wanted someone to manipulate." Brigitte growled into her ear, not caring about the trails of red left behind because of her nails. "What did we learn from Tyler, Ghost?" She breathed heavily. "Consequences."

Ghost scrunched her eyes together. "Please..."

"You're **out** of the scene."

[---------------------------------------------------------]

Two days had passed since then, Brigitte a mixture of regret and horror that she had killed human beings because she couldn't control herself, and it hurt. It hurt even more when the phantom of Ginger would appear to her, spewing out half the time about love and childhood times ("Hey, remember when we..?" was said with a playful hit to the shoulder.) while the other half was mocking her ("Oh, B, I thought you said you were stronger than me. Guess _not_." This was said with a smirk that felt almost betraying.) about how in the end she just wasn't strong enough, was she?

So she had spent two days huddled in the corner of the basement in a tight ball next to two pungent, rotting corpses-- if you could even call them that anymore-- attempting to calm herself and think about what and where she could go next. At some point she thought about finding more monkshood, but then again it had never really worked in the first place. It had slowed the process of the transformation, but it actually fucked her up more than helped her to the point where she hadn't been transforming correctly.

The first thing she did was cry. Cry out all of her frustration and fear before she told herself, _Brigitte, suck it up. This is only the beginning and you know it._ Wiping her eyes, the outer feeling of disgust seeped in because her tears had made her bloody hands moist, which resulted in more unknown grime to smear around on herself. A long hot shower would come first, proceeding with brushing her teeth a thousand times to rid herself of the taste of human.

Brigitte stood in front of the sink, her hands grasped tightly to the side of it while she stared glumly at herself in the mirror. Her mouth ached terribly, as did the skin she had scrubbed pathetically clean. _Where am I supposed to go now?_ She questioned herself, staring at a face that suddenly looked much more mature than to who it belonged to-- a nearly turned 15 year old teenage girl. _I thought... I thought I was mature for my age. That's why I skipped a grade, didn't I? That's why I already believed Death was the ultimate answer to the whole Universe while I sat in a dark basement under my, pleasant. Cheerful. Little. Suburban house planning my escape and suicide._ Brigitte rubbed at her forehead. _God I-I was so wrong, wasn't I? _The truth was, Brigitte would do anything to stay alive right now, and that realization sprouted more pain that burned deep inside of her chest. _Ginger had finally understood herself, and now-now she wouldn't get the chance to live her life out._

"Just grab my shit and go. That's all I have to do." Brigitte spoke to herself firmly. "It's stupid to sit here and cry." Scrunching her face scornfully in the way only she could do it, the pain and negative emotions were pushed down deep inside. "Fuck it."

[---------------------------------------------------------]

It was a really daring thing to do when Brigitte found herself standing near her childhood home. Or what used to be of it. Now it was a pile of ashes and, well, nothing really. This meant that her mother had actually went through with her plan to save her daughters even though Ginger had transformed and died while Brigitte was left nowhere to be seen for months. A sudden thought sprung into her mind. _I can't believe it. I'll be sixteen before I even know it. _"Maybe I should follow through with the pact..." Was what Brigitte murmured out loud. Her face fell. "That won't solve anything."

[---------------------------------------------------------]

_Pleasantville High School, Pleasantville, Canada..._

Merton sighed. "Tommy."

"What?" Tommy looked over to where Merton was.

This time Merton chuckled a little. "Stop stressing, okay? You'll do _fine._ We studied for the science test for, I don't know," He waved his hand around in a flippant motion. "Almost a week? Don't think so low of yourself."

"Gee, thanks buddy." Tommy's face lit up as he put his arm around Merton's shoulders as they walked from their neighboring lockers to their last hour of the day, Science class. "You know exactly what to say to get my hope back up there."

Merton shook his head. "I doubt I'll be doing any sort of pep-talks to the football team any time soon, if that is what you're subtly implying."

"Nah. I like having that job." Tommy joked back.

"Good. I might get into the middle of a some sort of violent, sweaty, football huddle. No thanks!" He shuddered dramatically.

They both laughed.

From there, they met up with Lori. "You two look confident." She commented with a knowing smirk. "Study?"

"You bet." Tommy grinned back while both he and Merton sat down in their assigned seats.

"So. The Factory after school to celebrate?" Merton asked Tommy and Lori.

Neither could answer verbally before the teacher quited everyone. "Clear your desks please. It's time to take the test." But Merton did get a flashing smile from Tommy that was all teeth while Lori gave an enthusiastic nod.

"Cool." He mouthed to both of them before turning back the test that was set in front of him.

[---------------------------------------------------------]

"Thank God it's Friday night!" Lori beamed as she took a slice of the pizza that was newly delivered to the table, taking a bite that left cheese dangling off of it.

"I completely agree." was added before both boys dove in, attacking the hot pizza with vigor that left the trio having to order another pizza and more cola to go along with it. Merton was more polite about it, leaving Tommy the one to wipe out and consume most of it. Ah, the life of being a teenage werewolf.

"Are you two coming to my football game tomorrow?" Tommy asked, before he attempted to cover a burp, but failed.

Lori waved a hand in front of her face, a mock look of disgust. "Not if you do _that_ the whole time, I won't."

"Haha." Tommy grumbled, a little embarrassed. He looked over at the Goth. "Merton, buddy, you always show up. Right?"

Merton was a little embarrassed himself at Tommy knowing the fact that yes, it was true, he always did show up to watch Tommy play football. So he shrugged his shoulders to hide it, which was blatant. "Yeah. I'll be there."

"See!" Tommy beamed, clapping Merton on the back a little bit too forcefully than necessary, causing him to choke slightly on the pop he had started to sip. "That's why he's my best friend, Lori. He's always there for me."

Merton pouted. "I thought it was because of my devilishly good looks and witty charm! Or because I was the only who would help to give you a flea bath."

Lori choked on her drink and snorted. "I can't bel-- You-- You gave Tommy a flea bath?!" Lori was laughing so hard that she was practically shaking in her seat. Lori grabbed Merton's hand, shaking it congratulatory. "You're right, Merton J. Dingle would make a better best friend than me. Theres no way I would be able to do that."

Tommy scowled. "Stop that!" He swatted at their hands. He calmed down a little, lowering his voice. "Yes, it was something I needed help with, okay! You try and do that by yourself and see how well _you_ do it."

"Oh, I'm sure it's not _that_ hard. Probably just like a bubble bath or something."

"Well, actually, it--" Merton was cut off.

"Lori." Tommy's expression actually seemed kind of blank. "Was this some sort of attempt to ignore my original question?"

Lori rolled her eyes in only the way she could do it. "Oh please, Tommy, stop being so melodramatic! Of course I was kidding!" She waved her hand around. "About the burping thing and watching you, of course." She emphasized. "But I still wouldn't give you that flea bath." She smirked, sipping her drink again while her eyes danced around with the playful deviance that it always had.

Tommy only huffed, seeming to be satisfied at the moment with the answer.

"Weeell." Merton said aloud, put off by the now disturbingly quiet atmosphere from the group. Except it was exactly quiet, because there was loud dance music being played around and the loud chatter of other tables. He clapped his hands together to catch his friends attention. "Movie at The Lair next?"

"Sounds pretty good to me." Tommy shrugged his shoulders, before he started digging around his wallet for money to help pay for the food and drink they had consumed.

"Well, actually." Lori actually sounded kind of put off herself. "As much as I would like to go, I think it'd be best if I go home. I've got some other stuff to do if I'm going to show up to your football game. Sorry guys." She frowned, patting Merton's shoulder as she stood up and set down her share of the bill.

"Oh. Okay." Tommy looked up at Lori. "I'll cya tomorrow then?"

"I'll see you tomorrow." Lori turned away from the table, leaving.

"If you want to go home, too, that'd be okay." Merton shifted to look at Tommy.

"No way! Like I'd miss out on a cheesy horror movie on a Friday night after I stuffed myself on pizza and pop!"

"Wow. Okay. Way to be enthusiastic." Merton cheered right up, shaking his head. "Did you even breath when you said that?"

"Duh." Tommy mocked before he realized something. "'Outta money?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Merton's mouth fell into a little 'o' before he closed it. "Gas isn't free you know. Plus I'm kinda limited with the money, you know, because of the **other stuff**I have to buy." He made sure Tommy understood that weapons, spell books and other defense mechanisms that they used didn't come cheap.

Tommy laughed, clapping Merton on the shoulder again. "No problem, Mert, I got it covered." He fumbled around with his wallet again, finding more money. "Let's get out of here."

[---------------------------------------------------------]

Brigitte was easily on the move again. She had hoped there was something she could scavenge from her childhood home, but nothing was left. Though it was extremely depressing, it was also oddly comforting to be back to the place where she had spent most of her lifetime.

Hoisting her emptier-than-ever backpack over her shoulder, Brigitte determinately set out to a place she didn't know and a place she hadn't been. Honestly, she was completely lost body and mind. This meant that her booted feet took a slow pace, continuously moving in one swift motion in one direction.

She walked for quite a while, actually, until something in her mind connected and snapped at the same time. Why was she taking this situation so lightly? She couldn't just wander around aimlessly and hope for the best! She had to find someplace to hide herself while she turned into a howling and growling monster, or find someone else who had the same problem (who also preferably wasn't a male, so they wouldn't try to _mate_ with her. Like she needed that damn problem again!) and knew how to help her. She could be completely alone on this, or somehow in a ray of beaming light and hope, find someone who had found a cure or at least was on their way to one.

Even more determined than before, Brigitte found herself looking for the next nearest town. First she would need a calendar that would tell her how long she would have until the next full moon, and so forth. Then she needed somehow, to heighten her senses, listen for the possibility of finding another werewolf. That all came along with the need for food, shelter, money, and most importantly-- sanity.

[---------------------------------------------------------]

"Wanna sit here?" Merton asked, indicating to the open section of bleacher with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Okay." Lori smiled, sitting herself down comfortably with her bottle of water. "As long as some big, stinky group of guys don't sit in front of us."

Merton raised his eyebrows comically. "I wouldn't want that either, really, my nose is quite sensitive and I don't think I'd be able to take the smell."

Lori rolled her eyes and snorted. "And I thought Tommy was the only one who had the problem with his often problematic 'heightened senses', or as you gracefully put it: 'sensitive'."

Merton only pouted, hugging his orange soft drink closer to himself.

They both fell into a comfortable silence, occasionally taking a sip from their drinks and looking around the field as the bleachers filled up with more people that were attending to watch and view the football game. They were both startled when a voice called their names.

"Hey!" Tommy jogged over to them. "Glad you could make it."

"Oh, like I'd miss it after all the bellyaching you did." Lori smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Lori!" Merton scolded, his head snapping her way.

"Geeze you guys! Sometimes it's like you don't even know me at all!" She complained with mock hurt. "I thought you knew when I was being sarcastic, and when I'm not."

Tommy scratched his head. "Actually, sometimes I do get a little confused."

Merton could never really hold his thoughts fully in, which happened to happen at this exact moment. "When do you not get confused?" he blurted, before clamping his mouth shut.

There was an awkward silence, but it was quickly broken by Lori's laughter. "Oh my God, Merton, I wish you could have seen your face just now! It was _priceless_!" Lori was laughing so hard now, part of her scarf had slipped out of place and white puffs of her breath came out into little clouds.

His cheeks tinged pink a little. "Sorry, Tommy. It just slipped out, I didn't mean it..."

Tommy shrugged his shoulders, before he began laughing too. "Don't beat yourself up over it, Mert. But then again you're the nice one out of my friends, so that leaves Lori..."

"Hey!" Lori playfully pushed Tommy. "Don't you dare go there!"

Feeling better knowing he hadn't really hurt anyones feelings and that it was all playful banter, Merton joined in again. "I think he went there."

"Oh, shut it you two!" Lori huffed, but the trio all had bright smiles and rosier cheeks.

"Um, hey you guys." Tommy pointed out after things calmed down a little. "I gotta get back out there, and, you know, play some football soon."

"Right, because the star player would be doing anything else." Lori started as she waved her hand around in a manner that meant Tommy should ignore the playful sting to her words and just leave.

"I think she _meant_ to say, 'Good luck, Tommy!'"

"Oooh, maybe I was wrong. I think you two do actually know me."

"Gotta go, bye!" Tommy called out a little disappointingly, dashing away quickly back over to his team and coach that was pointing his finger dramatically and yelling. The stands were now almost packed.

"He's so weird." Merton commented dryly, once again looking around.

"Coming from you, that's just even weirder."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, please, like you don't know." Lori's voice had gotten quieter because of the number of people that were now sitting around them.

"Oh, right. I take that as a compliment."

"I knew it would." Lori smiled, brushing her shoulder against Merton's in a friendly affectionate way.

[---------------------------------------------------------]

The game was about three-quarters through when it had happened.

"You know what would complete this weekend?" Merton asked without looking at Lori, because he was keeping his eyes trained on Tommy who was running with the ball in his hand. He didn't have a clue as to what was going on game-wise, he didn't know anything at all about sports. To him football was just running, throwing, and tackling-- but there were all of these other 'technical' things that never seemed to stick inside of his head. Instead he just came to cheer Tommy on and had some good quality time with his friends. And to, you know, maybe show he wasn't that much of as a loser as everyone else.

"Hmm?" Lori responded none too quickly. She was staring at someone intently from the other team.

Merton finally looked at her, and rolled his eyes at her staring. "If we didn't have to kick any bad-guy butt. I mean, it's fun, yes Lori, don't say anything because I know you will, and I did _not_ forget about how _dangerous_ it is, I never would, but sometimes I think we need a break, you know?"

"What?"

"What do you mean, 'what'?"

"Wha--"

"Were you even listening to me?!" Merton turned to face Lori dramatically and had a look of offensiveness on his face.

Lori snapped around. "Of course I was!"

"Well, what did I say then?" Merton crossed his arms over his chest and tilted his chin up.

"Uh, you wanted to do something fun over break..?" Lori was searching her brain and trying to piece together the spare words she had actually heard.

Suddenly Lori stopped talking, her face falling blank and empty.

Merton waited a moment longer, but could tell that something wasn't right. "Hey." He put a concerned hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Lori wasn't responding at all, which left Merton really worried and knowing for sure that something definitely was up, but he wasn't sure at the moment as to what he should do. Tommy was in the middle of a football game and they were seated within a heavily crowded bleacher, which left making a big drastic scene a big no-no.

Something clicked in Merton's head, and he followed Lori's eyesight back to the rivaling team player again, noticing that the boy didn't seem too worried about the game but was more worried about the people in the crowd. At one point he caught sight of Lori staring at him and stared right back at her, smirking as he held her eyes to his. Big alarms went off in Merton's head this time and he knew this wasn't normal staring, but paranormal.

He removed his favorite scarf (grandma liked to knit, she'd be happy to knit him another one) and Lori's as she sat there motionless, leaving them on the bleachers as a sign for Tommy to understand that at least they hadn't been kidnapped. Merton gingerly put his hands on Lori's shoulders, turning her away from the boy and moved her into a standing position so he could walk her down the walkway to the stairs. He ended up whispering apologies to people, lying and explaining that Lori wasn't feeling very well and that he was sorry for them standing in their eye line of the action going on on the football field.

The whole time Lori was silent, and a few times when she looked up at Merton she looked almost drugged, opening her mouth before closing it as if she was about to say something. A small sweat broke out onto Merton's forehead as he had to buckle her seatbelt for her after he had seated her next to him into his hearse.

"Hey." He whispered, unsure if Lori was actually listening or not, but it was just something that had to be said to help reassure himself. "It's going to be okay, Lori. Tommy and I'll protect you from whatever that guy is."

The drive back to The Lair was silent as much as it was tense. Merton had gripped his steering wheel the whole time back, and almost actually ran through a stop sign because he was too concerned with Lori's well being than if he was driving correctly. Merton again had to help Lori out, but thankfully there was a weird spark of hope when he noticed that the farther Lori was away from the strange guy, the more aware Lori actually was of her surroundings and responsive.

Lori was settled onto the couch, where she began knitting her eyebrows together. "Merton..?"

"Hey!" He turned around, surprised that Lori was speaking. "Do you feel okay?"

"My head feels like cotton and I can't remember anything. Did I run into a brick wall or fall or something?" She grimaced a little, and settled herself into the couch more. "Why are we-- what happened?"

"Honestly, I don't know. You were staring at this guy at the football game, it was like, it was like he had this weird control over you."

Merton walked away without even thinking about it, checking his windows and door for no apparent reason in Lori's eyes.

"What are you doing?" She asked weakly, watching him begin to gather and place things around the room.

"Protection, for against everything other than werewolves, so you know Tommy can get in, because he's not here..." Merton rattled on before trailing off. "Oh God!" He gasped. "What if it is another werewolf? What if he wants to make this his 'territory' or something and you were a diversion and ohmyGodweleftTommyalone!"

"I know you're trying to help, but worrying and talking really loud isn't helping." Lori muttered from the couch, a hand over her eyes to block out the light.

"Sorry." Merton said meekly, turning out the lamp to light candles instead.

"So this random guy caught my attention?" Lori joked, feeling a bit better because of the lights being turned off.

"Actually, it was a football player from the rivaling team." Merton answered, sitting down next to Lori on his couch.

It was quiet again, which left Merton a little nervous. "I hope Tommy doesn't pull a stupid and not understand my sign to come here. Quickly."

"What'd you leave?"

"Our scarves."

"You left him our scarves? Great, now he'll think someone came and stole us away or something!" It didn't take long before Lori was angry for another reason. "Our, as in, _my_ scarf! Merton! I can't believe you took off something of mine and left it there!"

Merton rolled his eyes. "Hey, I left mine too!" He decided to ignore the comment about Tommy not understanding. "I'm sure he'll bring them back if you're that worried about them." And then he pouted a little, annoyed that she was so concerned about her stuff while he was sitting here all worked up and concerned for her safety! Next time when some creepy guy has mind control over Lori, Merton decided that he'll just leave her alone to defend herself. Serves her right for--

There was a bang, followed by a thump and what sounded like cursing.

"What was that?" He asked, standing up. _Please be Tommy, Please be Tommy, Please be Tommy..._

"Merton, buddy, the door's locked..."

"How do I really know it's you..?" He inquired, standing on the other side of the door, palms flat up against it.

"Oh for the love of... Merton let him in!" Lori yelled at him from the couch. "You wanted him so badly to be here!"

Merton pouted, getting up onto his tip-toes to peer through the window on the door, moving aside the curtain to peer out side. He was actually anticipating to see something or someone else, and was relieved to find an anxious Tommy staring right back at him with glowing yellow eyes.

"I told you it was me!" Tommy burst through the door immediately after Merton had unlocked it. "What's going on?" He demanded, noticing Lori on the couch.

"You said he'd bring back our scarves!"

Merton swiveled around. "I never said I was _sure_! You sure are more worried about your scarf than your life!"

"Merton! I highly doubt it was a life and death situation!" Lori was rubbing at her head again, the door slamming and the yelling really didn't help with the headache.

"How can you be so sure, you cou--" Merton felt a hand (actually more like a paw at this point) grip his shoulder, so he halted his arguing.

Tommy sounded frustrated, yet calm as he held his anger back with pressed words. "Would someone **please** explain to me what's going on? I don't really care to find my two best friends missing after a tiring game of football." He relaxed slightly and adjusted the collar of his jacket. "Kinda makes me all wolfie."

"Sorry..."

"I agree, the yelling is making my head kinda spin." Merton and Tommy sat on each side of Lori on the couch, Tommy waiting for an explanation.

"Okay, so basically I was explaining to Lori--"

"--Babbling away--"

"--About, coincidentally, not having to fight any bad guys and I thought she was rudely ignoring me again--"

"--When do I ever do that?!--"

"--When I noticed that something was off, because she was actually being unresponsive."

"Which is a first." Tommy smirked, adding to the conversation.

"Uh, hello, sitting right here in the middle!"

"Exactly! So then I noticed this guy from the rival team really had her attention, really _really_ had it--"

"--You almost make it seem like I was ogling him or something!"

"So it was some guy from the other team?" Tommy sat up straighter, stiffer, eyes glowing a chilling yellow again as he took over the conversation. "Tell me what he looks like, Mert, and I'll--"

Merton blew out an annoyed large puff of air. "Geeze, I thought you said you wanted the story."

Tommy made his cute confused face. "There's more?"

Merton held his tongue this time from not saying anything rude. "Yes, yes there was." He grumbled, crossing his arms. "So basically I freaked, left you a sign and drove over here with Lori and then, well, yeah. That's what happened."

"Thanks for sharing, but we should get to the matter at hand. Some creepy dude was on my turf trying to like, hypnotize Lori or something." Tommy had risen, pounding his fist into his other hand. "Oh!" He turned back to Merton. "So what did he look like? Did you happen to catch what number his jersey was? I'm pretty sure I could probably find this guy and you know how it usually ends."

"Both of you get beat up, caught in a magic spell or whatever usually happens?" Lori supplied, a rise of her eyebrow.

_Geeze, she must be feeling better. _"No!" Merton defended himself against her snark. "And no to you too!" He waved his arms around and looked at Tommy heatedly. "We-- _I_, don't even know what it is yet! Do you honestly think I'm going to just let you go blind into a situation like that? I highly doubt I do and ever would."

"Well, no."

"Exactly my point! So what made you think this time was any different?" Merton's hands were flying around, pointing at Tommy to show his point more effectively.

"Uh, yeah, I suppose I may have gotten a little excited over beating up some weird dude. Sorry."

The conversation drifted quickly to an end, silence dragging on as nobody knew exactly what to say next.

"Soo... what should we start with?" Lori questioned. "I can help you know, my head feels so much better than it did before."

"Right! Good idea Lori!" Tommy beamed at her.

"Thanks Tommy."

"Blah, _blah, Good idea Lori! Thanks Tommy!" _Merton had rolled his eyes, mimicking to himself as he stole himself away over to his bookshelf. "Not like I didn't already think of that..." he mumbled, scanning his bookshelf to look for books that caught his eye.

"Something wrong Merton?" Tommy called over from where he was again sitting on the couch.

"Nope." The word was dragged out with sigh.

* * *

Hope you somewhat enjoyed this! xD


End file.
